1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device for controlling another device, a device control system, a device control method, and a recording medium storing a program enabling operating a device without using a device driver.
2. Related Art
A printing control system including a network-connected application server that runs an application program, client terminal that sends requests to the application program on the server, printer that prints based on print commands from the client terminal, and printer control server that controls the printer is known from the literature. See for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2009-15748. The printer control server in this printing control system functions as the driver of the printer (“printer driver” below), and can therefore operate the printer without installing a printer driver on the client terminal.
In the printing control system described in JP-A-2009-15748, the printer control server converts the universal character codes used by the application server to the character code set used by the printer. As a result, the printer cannot be controlled when the client terminal and the printer control server are offline. Character code conversion could conceivably be done by the printer, but this requires significant processing power in the printer, limiting the printers in which this method can be used.